Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine tool.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 55-69008 discloses a shape inspection apparatus intended to minutely, precisely, and automatically inspect the entire machined surface of a workpiece. The shape inspection apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 55-69008 includes: a main frame; a moving frame provided on an upper surface of the main frame and being movable in the x-axis direction; and a carriage used for a contact detector, provided on the main frame and being movable in the y-axis direction.